


Height

by notthrowingawaymyfanfic



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, Friendship/Love, Future Fic, Height Differences, M/M, Yuri tries to be taller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9139237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthrowingawaymyfanfic/pseuds/notthrowingawaymyfanfic
Summary: The stomping of someone walking with skate guards on cut Otabek out of his thoughts. He glanced to his right - towards the door to the changing rooms - only to see a fist slam on one side of his head. The person leaned over him, their gaze locked firmly on Otabek's.OR: in which Yuri tries to be taller than Otabek but his plan backfires.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had to edit this on my phone cause we went away for New Years and i don't have my laptop with me (also limited wifi rip)
> 
> P.S: inspired by [this](http://lightningstrikes-art.tumblr.com/post/154679136934) fanart xx

Otabek leaned back against the wall, his eyes trailing the other skaters slide across the ice. Some leapt into the air with flawless jumps and others completed complicated step-sequences to their own rhythm, but they all danced across the ice with the same expression: a sort of content happiness.

The period of time between 5 and 6 PM, when most of the coaches were taking breaks or had already gone home, was always filled with skaters lazily performing figure-eights around the ice. Otabek, having been worked to the bone by Yakov, (why did he think that it would be a good idea to come train in Russia for a few weeks?) was ready to leave, his gear bag slung over one shoulder. But he was still entranced by the skaters - who, though younger than him, were far more agile than he'd ever be.

It wasn’t entirely his fault that he had been kicked him off the ice - blame some younger kids for getting in the way of one of his jumps. But he could feel the way some of the other skaters had shot him weary looks when they felt his stoic expression eyeing them. At the moment he was perfectly fine with standing just past the changing rooms watching them. It wasn’t often that he got to see other professional skaters practice just as well as he could - back at his home rink in Almaty he was more likely to get kids who thought they could skate instead of skaters who knew what they were doing.

The stomping of someone walking with skate guards on cut Otabek out of his thoughts. He glanced to his right - towards the door to the changing rooms - only to see a fist slam on one side of his head. The person leaned over him, their gaze locked firmly on Otabek's with the same hardened expression.

Otabek’s cheeks flushed, but his features remained blank. The younger boy - who was  _embarrassingly_ taller than him just smirked.

“Like this, huh?” Yuri Plisetsky asked.

Otabek glanced down, and looked back up at Yuri. “Maybe I would like it more if you took off your skates.”

Yuri opened his mouth to speak, cheeks suddenly flushing pink, but then closed it. This caused Otabek to crack a small smile.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, old man.” Yuri got out.

“I’m only two years older.”

“Two and four months,” Yuri corrected, withdrawing his fist from the wall and drawing back. “I’m finished practice, wanna grab a drink?”

“As long as you don’t wear those skates out, I’m perfectly fine with getting a drink.”

Yuri scowled, and Otabek gave him a small smirk, taking a step backwarda, straightening up to his normal height. “But we’re just the same height so it shouldn't matter.”

“Shut up,” Yuri pulled away from the dark haired boy and sat down on the ground. He undid his skates and pulled them off, then straightened up. “You happy now?”

“Fine,” Otabek said with a small hint of surpressed glee, staring down the few inches that Yuri was shorter than he. It wasn’t very much, but the growth spurt he had taken on in the past three years was certainly an accomplishment.

Yuri Plisetsky still skated with the poise of a fairy. But his build, however, was ever so slightly more muscular than it was back when he was fifteen.


End file.
